My twin blue brother
by ypsa1980
Summary: Hey, my name is Shiva. I'm looking for my twin brother (Found him), do you know where I can find him? (Asgard).Well, He supposed look like me. Sometimes blue, but sometimes not. What blue? My skin color of course. You asked me why rated M for this story? Loki do something dirty with my Thor. he's such a naughty boy. we all did actually
1. Chapter 1

My name is Shiva. Today I'm going to Asgard, as representative from Nelfheim. Do you know Nelfheim? Well, usually people called Nelfheim as place of the death. Sounds creepy, right?.

Yeah, maybe this place quite deserted, but once you get here you'll like it. Are you from Migard or Earth?. That's place sucks right? I'm just watched your place by using my magical telescope, and is a big NO for me to go to your place. Its too crowded, smokes everywhere, and what you called it, oh yeah pollutions.

My Nelfheim, no pollutions at all, it have clean water, clean air, blue oceans and greens everywhere. Nature is the best. But sadly, no life people lives there, only the dead. So usually they come out after sunset. What vampires? No, they're not vampires. They just don't like sunlight, but not allergic.

My name is Shiva. Hey, I repeated it again. Well, my full name is Shiva BeliasDaugther. My father is the ruler of Nelfheim, his name is Belias. He is a very scary big man, hehehe I lied (^_^). My father is nice person, you'll freeze to death if you meet him.

Well, today I'm going to Asgard, okay I'm repeated it again. This is my first time out from Nelfheim, little bit nervous. Actually, my father supposed to attend the ceremony, but he got something to do, father said its more important rather than attend a birthday party. So, here I am ready to go to Asgard.

I always want to go to Asgard. Father told me, that place much more pleasant than Nelfheim. Also, there are live people, yummy fresh bloods, hey relax I'm not a vampire. I'm just a little blue monster, sometimes.

Well ,I hope I will find him in Asgard. Huh, who is him?. Oh I'm talking about my lost twin brother. Actually I'm really not sure he'll still alive, but somehow I felt he's still alive somewhere. It's the twin power, you know.

Okay, I'm ready now. I see the portal opening for me. Well, I'll continue my babble after I arrived at Asgard.

Asgard, here I come.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh man, my head! I feel so dizzy. I hate traveled using portal. I don't want to do it again.

Okay, where am I? A bridge? Waow, a bridge over an ocean. This is so great. Hey, I can see a golden palace there. Waow, its looks dazzling and fabulous.

So this is Asgard. Very different from Nelfheim, this place looks lively. I Can't wait to see inside the palace, I bet so much interesting things there.

I must stay calm, very calm. I don't want to be seen as stupid tourist. Uuhhhh, If just I have a camera with me now, I would like to take pictures. Do you think they'll sell souvenirs? Maybe shirt or keychain , with Asgard written on it. My friends waiting for my Asgard Souvenirs.

Why I get the feeling that someone watching me now?

Someone: "Ehem"

Huh? Oh my, there is somebody behind me and I don't realize it at all. Well, he looks like a big golden soldier. He looks very tough. First thing come in my mind, don't mess with this guy. Nope, I won't.

Okay, give him a big smile and say something

Me : " Hello, how are you?"

Someone: " Are you Belias from Nelfheim?"

Me: "No, I'm Shiva, Daughter of Belias. I come as my father's representative" (smile widely)

Someone: "I'm Heimdal, the guardian of BiFrost" ( why he looking at me with suspicious way?)

Me: "Is there something wrong with me?. Am I looking so weird in this dress?"

Well, this is the best dress I got. Usually I never wear a dress before, maybe that's why I'm doing it wrong right now. Oh aeons, I'll probably embarrass myself later.

Heimdal: "You're not Loki, aren't you?" ( come on stop looking at me like that, and who's the hell is Loki anyway)

Me: "I'm not Loki, My Name is Shiva. I told you before, didn't I?"

Heimdal: "Shiva, Daughter of Belias, welcome to Asgard. One of the guards will escort you to Odin's palace"

Me: "Okay, thank you. See you later"

I better get going now. The guard waiting me with his horse. Wow, that's a real horse, not a skeleton one. I have a horse at my home, I named him Mars. Mars is a big strong skeleton horse. Why a skeleton horse? I said before, only the dead stays in Nelfheim. See, only the dead. But exception for me, of course.

The guard: "Hello my lady, please take my hand. I'll give you a ride to the palace" (well, this one looking me in a weird way, too. What's wrong me with me? Oh, maybe I'm too pretty. Well maybe its just my imagination)

Me: "Can I try to ride the horse by myself?"

The guard: "But my lady, there's only one horse left"

Me: "You can stay here, just show me which direction the palace is"

The guard: "But this is my duty to take care the guest"

Me: "Don't worry, I'll fine by myself"

The guard: "If you insist my lady. Well, you just need take the straight way to the palace. The horse will take you there"

Me: "Thank you very much"

Yehaa, come on horse take me to the palace. Well, I don't mind if you run slowly. No need to rush, okay. I love to sightseeing, take time to feel nature.

My father no lied to me when he told me about Asgard. This place really marvelous. I think I'm already fall in love with this place. Of course, Nelfheim still number one for me.

I got the feeling, something interesting will happen for me in this place. Maybe, I'll find my prince charming.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, I arrived at the palace gate. Right now, I'm just standing here and do nothing, just dropping my jaw, and saying "AAAAAAAAAAA"

I'm speechless. This place is so huge, and stupendous. I feel like a hobbit right now. My father's palace (I'm not sure it called palace anyway) just a big cave, dark, cold and desolate. So this Asgard Palace giving me a big shock now.

Hm, I'm seeing many people entering the palace. Okay, I just need to follow them. Why I get the feeling many people looking at me with wondering eyes. I feel like a clown.

I swear, I heard them talked about Loki, and pointed their fingers to me. Better I ignore them. Just keep going, and pretending nothing happen.

Is that Odin Allfather? He's sitting on a golden throne. Yeah I think its him. So I guess I need to go there and give him a felicitation.

Okay, what I need to do now, is walking very calm and smooth just like a princess. Damn, how can I do that? Bah, who cares, I'll walk as usual.

Why is everybody looking at me? I'm not turning to blue right now. Ignore, ignore.

I nearly arriving in front of Odin Allfather. He looks old just like my papa (father), but have a strong and powerful aura. My father have a death aura, hehehe.

Wait! Why is he looking me with that damn way too? Okay, what I need is give a quick speech and then run as soon as possible.

Me : Happy birthday to you, Odin Allfather. I'm Shiva, daughter of Belias the ruler of Nelfheim. I'm coming today as representative of my father. He said deeply apologize from his absence today.

Odin: So, you're Shiva. Welcome to Asgard. I heard much about you from Belias. Your father was very proud of his beautiful daughter. Your father no lied to me.

Me: Thank you for your compliment. (Me, pretty? Really?)

Odin: Let me introduce to you. This is my wife, Fringga (waoh, very charming lady)

Odin: and at your left, are my sons (oh, my left?)

Odin: the one holding a hammer is Thor (that handsome muscle guy? So that's Thor, the thunder god. Looks yummy. if I'm a fangirl, I'll screaming and asking him to marry me, but I'm not a fangirl, not yet)

Odin: and next to him is Loki (next to? HEH? ME? Wait, am I dreaming? Or I'm looking a mirror. This guy really looks like me. Oh my aeons, is that HIM?)

Shit, what should I do now? I need to keep calm. Don't giving a hideous look now. Yeah, I bet that Loki guy (Oh I see, so this is Loki, that big guy Heimdal mentioned before) surprised too when he saw me. Yeah, he staring at me now, all of them staring at me. So this is the reason behind all the strange look to me, maybe they thought that I'm a doppelganger of Loki.

I better talk with Odin later. Is a must!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm not in the mood for eating right now. Honestly the foods look very delicious. But I'm really not in the mood, nyam nyam nyam this puddings really good. I adore sweet foods.

Well, after I finished my sixth pudding, I'll find Odin for a little chit chat (pstt it's suppose to be secret).

Okay, finish. So where is Odin? (still many puddings on table, better grabbing one more).

This place is too huge and crowded. Lucky, I brought my magical compass. You want to know what is my magical compass? Well, this little thing can show me the perfect direction for something/someone I desire. Well, quite similar with your GPS stuff. The different is my compass work perfectly and your GPS, uh huh admit it, sometimes (often) give you wrong directions or take a longer path.

No, I won't sell this thing to you. Never!. It's a special gift from sea goddess. This is my precious, my precious (Gollum mode on).

Okay, its time to searching Odin. Where is Odin? Straight, left, left, down, right. Ouch sorry, didn't see you. Ah the needle spinning, so I suppose my goal already near.

Someone: " Are you looking for me, Shiva?"

Hahaha, damn too near with my goal. Odin standing very close in front of me .

Me: "Odin Allfather, is very coincidence to meet you". (I don't see anyone around us)

Odin: Is there something you need from me?

Me: "Well, actually…yes" (this old man already knew, well what else he is Odin Allfather, leader of nine realms)

Me: "can we speak for a minute? Just the two of us. Please" (give him puppy eyes, so he can't resist my request)

Odin: Okay, follow me. (yes, my puppy eyes always works)

I'm following Odin to a big room with no one there.

Odin: "Close the door"

Odin: "Please sit down"

Me: "Uncle Odin, can I call you, Uncle?" (smile widely)

Odin: "Hahaha, of course you can Shiva" (great!)

Me: "Well, uncle there is something I need to ask you" (Puff, can I ask him directly?)

Odin: "It's about Loki, right" (Oh man, he's read my mind)

Me: "How do you know?" (stupid question)

Odin: "I already knew since the first time we met"

Odin: "Honestly, when I saw you before, it gave me a big surprise"

Odin: "At the first, I almost thought you are Loki or maybe his double. But no, you seems different. But yes, very similar with him"

Me: "Well, no doubt again. That's why others looked at me with weird way. So they thought that I'm Loki, which maybe disguised as woman?"

Me: "Uncle, maybe I'm not polite to asking you if he is….ehmmmm" (adopted?)

Odin: "I will honest with you, Loki is my adopted son" (Yess!)

Odin: "But, he didn't know about his past. I never tell him, because I don't want him to feel different from other" (So, can I tell him?)

Me: "So, ehm is it okay if I have a chat with him"

Odin: " I want to know your story first, and I will decide later"

Me: " You want short or long version, uncle?" (Nah, better short version. My long version can take a whole day, and I'm still planning to eat puddings some more)

Me: "Okay, this is my story. It'll take no much time"

Me: "I'm adopted too. End of story"

Odin: (he giving me sharp look now) "I knew that"

Me: "Heh, you knew? How? Is papa told you before?"

Odin: "No, your father never mentioned that you are his adopted daughter. But it's obviously, your father is the ruler of Nelfheim, land of the dead. But you, you are a living soul"

Hem, yeah I'm the only living soul at Nelfheim.

Me: "Papa is my papa. He's always be my papa" (I'm proud to be daughter of Belias)

Odin: " I know your feeling. How much you love for your father. As much as I love my son,Loki" (Odin's smile just like papa's smile. That father's smile you know)

Me: " Okay, I'll continue. My father told me that one day he found a dying giant woman and a little blue baby. My father brought them to his palace, but the woman not survived, only the little blue baby. But before the woman took her last breath, she told my father that she was from Jotunheim. She ran because her husband wanted to kill her twin babies. She didn't tell why, but she told that she failed to saved her son. Her husband snatched his son. She just success saved the baby girl, that's me, the little very cute blue baby. So, after she died, father took me and raised me as his daughter. Well, who can resist a cute baby like me"

Me: "You know, uncle. After these years, I always hope that someday I'll find my twin brother. I always have a feeling that he still alive and live somewhere. Actually, I almost found him on Migard, but it turned out to be wrong. That man just a mortal."

Me: "So what's your story, uncle?"

Odin: "I believe that Loki is your brother. I found him at a temple in Jotunheim, abandoned, left to die. Loki is the son of Laufey"

Odin: "So, I think it makes you a daughter of Laufey, too"

Laufey? I think I ever heard that name before.

Me: "Who is Laufey?"

Odin: "The ruler of Jotunheim"

Oh, okay. Well,it turns out that I'm still a princess. Yeah, but who cares about that. I know about Jotunheim, that place more miserable than Nelfheim. At least my Nelfheim still have a beautiful nature.

Me: "So uncle, can I speak the truth to Loki"

Odin: "I can't allow you now. But, if the time come I'll let you know" (BOO HOO not fair)

Me: "I guess I have no choice. Well, at least I found my twin. Mother in heaven will be happy if she know that her son still alive"

Odin: "Shiva. Why don't you stay longer in Asgard? Take all the times you want, get to know him well"

Really, I can stay longer in this beautiful palace. Hehehe, so I can know much about Thor, ahem I mean Loki. Maybe, both of them.

Me: "Uncle, can I ask you something?"

Odin: "Yes"

Me: " Ehmm is you son, Thor, is he still single?" (give him puppy eyes plus innocent face)

Odin: "Why don't you look by yourself?" (Bah, he's mocking me)

Odin: "Our little talk finished, I believe. So, why don't you continue to enjoy the banquet"

Me: "Well, okay. Thank you uncle"

I have permission to stay longer. I suppose I need to tell my father. Where's my twin mirror? Ah, found it.

Me: "Father, hellooooo father. Papa, are you there? Pick up the mirror. PAPAPAPAPAPA"

Belias: "Oh my aeons, Shiva stop yelling. What's wrong darling?"

Belias: "Are you okay?. You still in Asgard?"

Me: "Yep papa. Papa, I found him, my twin brother. He's the second son of Odin, his name is Loki"

Belias: "Really? Waoh I'm very happy for you, Shiva. So, is he know that you're his sister?"

Me: "No, papa. Odin said it's not the right time. But he said that I can stay longer on Asgard. So, can I? "

Belias: "Yeah, no problem. If there's anything happen, just call me by this mirror"

Me: "Hurray, wish me luck papa, maybe if I'm lucky enough, I can bring Thor home with me"

Belias: "Who's Thor? You said his name is Loki"

Me: "Ah papa, Thor is the handsome first son of Odin. The holder of Mljonir" (I'm talking like a fansgirl now)

Belias: "Oh that Thor. Ehm Okay. I want you to behave, hold yourself to not do mischief things. Okay?"

Me: "Yup, I promise papa. Muach, bye bye" (end of connection)

Huh? What? You want to know about my mirror? Well, its similar with your I-phone, I think. This mirror is very rare stuff. my father mirror and mine is connected, that's why it called a twin mirror. Understand?

Why I have many magic things? I can't tell you, that's my big secret, bleh.

Okay, what next to do? Well, I better back to the banquet, and grabs more puddings. After that, search for Thor, eh Loki.

I wonder if Loki love puddings, too, just like me.

Puddings wait for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am again standing on the crowd , I don't give a damn shit about them, my eyes staring at the last one of the pudding (WHAT!). Damn, better moving quickly.

It's mine. WTF, somebody grabbing it first.

Me: "Hey, that's mine. I saw it first."

Someone:" No, it's mine. I grabbed it okay."

Okay, who's the guy dare to snatch my food. My rule number one, don't ever dare to touch my food especially the sweet ones.

I'm ready to give him a punch now. Or maybe not. Uhuh hello Loki.

Me: "That's mine, give it to me" (I'm still insist with that pudding)

Loki: "No, It's mine" (What, how dare he put that pudding into his mouth)

Wonderful heh, this is the first contact with my long lost twin brother, and we just quarrel for a pudding. Well, it's about pudding, you'll understand, someday.

Me: "Hey, not fair. I'm waiting since beginning to eat a pudding. And now, I don't eat a single damn pudding at all" (I'm talking with my almost crying voice….FAKE)

Loki: "Oh yeah right, this is your first pudding. I think I saw you ate at least seven puddings"

Shit, he saw me before.

Me: "So? Is it wrong if I want more?"

Loki: "We're even, okay, this' my seventh puddings, too. You got seven, so did I"

Loki: "Hey, you're Shiva, right. My name is Loki. Second son of Odin"

Me: "I know you. Because of you, everybody looked me suspicious"

Loki: "Well, you just looks like me. No wonder, if they thought that I'm playing something mischief"

Loki: "Looking at you now, I feel like see myself inside a mirror. I wonder if we are twin"

Yes, of course we are twin, dummy. Damn you Odin!

Me: "Maybe yes, maybe no. but do you know, that everybody have their twin in another parallel world"

Me: "I found another, similar with you and me. He's from Migard. And if I'm not wrong his name is Tom Hi..Hiddleston, yeah Tom Hiddleston"

Loki: "Really? You don't lie to me, right?"

Me: "Of course not. By the way, it's a secret okay. One more, your brother, Thor, he's also have twin at Migard. Funny, right?. His twin name is Chris Hemsworth. And a coincidence, this tom and chris are best friend"

Loki: "How did you know about this twin stuff?. Can you show them to me?"

Me: "Well, maybe. But if I have my magical telescope with me now. But too bad, I don't have it now, I leave it at my home. Maybe I can show it to you, if you visit my realm someday" (yeah, my friends will dead shocked if they see you, eh I forgot they're already dead)

Loki: "Okay, I'll ask my father. I hope he give me a permit to visit your realm. But promise me, you'll show it to me"

Me: "It's a promise"

Loki: "Here, a pudding for you. I saved it for later, but you can have it" (oh I love you brother, give me that pudding quickly)

Me: "Thank you" (hahaha, he'll never know that I already saved one, too, in my pocket)

Loki: "Do you see that?" (he pointing at, oh my, the handsome muscular guy, my yummy god)

Me: "Uh huh"

Loki: "Wanna play a prank?" (Loki giving me a mischievous smile. That's my smile)

Me: "You bet" (Yep I found my twin)


	6. Chapter 6

So, right now, me as Loki. Huh, you asked how? Well, to be honest. I'm little miss mischief. I have miki loki popi, I mean magical abilities. One of my ability is shape shifting. I can transform myself as anyone, but not a ghost. Example, here watch me closely. See, me is you.

What? You asked me why I do this? Come on stop pestering me, I do what I want.

See that muscular handsome God. So tempting, right. I never see a man like that at Nelfheim. Yeah, none like that, just creepy ones. Ehem, but my papa is really handsome (although more creepy than others).

I see many maidens flirting him. They're giggling like a child see a candy. Very annoying. No, I'm not like them. I'll not act like that, cheering, shouting like "Give me a T, Give me a H, give me an O, Give me a R, THORRRR".

Better rid that pesky girls.

Me: "Thor"

Thor: "Hey, brother"

Me: "I see you busy with all the maidens in this room"

Thor: "No, not like that. They just asking my autograph, or touching my muscles" (oyeah, I see your muscle truly yummy)

Me: "Can we have a talk just between two brother?" (I'm smiling with the best smile I have)

Thor: "Of course, why not" (why your face turning red?)

Thor: "Sorry ladies, I have to go" (I can hear, all the women saying AAAAA, Thor, don't leave us. Yeah, just leave them)

Thor: "So where'er we going now?"

Me: "Just follow me, okay" (I grabbing Thor muscle hand, and I think he little bit bashful)

Thor: "You seems different, Loki"

Me: "What do you mean?"

Thor: "I don't know, just…ah nothing, never mind"

Okay, this place quite good. Far from the crowd, under the night sky. Good place.

Thor: "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Me: "Did you see the girl named Shiva?" (me)

Thor: "How can I not see her? She just looks like you"  
Me: "What do you think about her?"

Thor: "Well, honestly she's very beautiful, simple, natural. So different from other maidens I knew" (Ouh, I feel my cheek so hot right now)

Me: "Really? You so sweet" (Shit, wrong speech)

Thor looking at me with his jaw open a bit

Thor: "Loki, you creepy me out"

Me: "why? I'm just said the truth. You're such a sweet guy, no wonder so many maidens want to getting laid by you" (How can he have all that big muscles? Make me want to touch it, too. ^.^ )

Me: "Ehm Thor, can I touch your arm muscles" (giving him the best of my puppy eyes)

Thor: "Damn Loki, okay you can touch it" (Yippe)

His arms so strong, the biggest muscles I ever see. I'm touching it with gentle. Oh, my thunder-god can I take you back to my home?.

Thor: "Okay, stop it already. This getting weird. Why you looks so feminine this night?"

Because, I'm a woman.

Thor: "Hey, you don't angry when I said you so feminine. Usually, you'll punch me" (Oh oh)

Thor: "You are Loki, right?"

Me: "Of course, I am"

Thor: "Okay, I trusting you. So, what next?"

Me: "That Shiva, did you interested in her?"

Thor: "Yes, of course. But I didn't see her at all at the banquet" (Oh yeah, all the maidens blocked your vision. At least you didn't see me eating so much puddings)

Me: "I think I see her, alone at the gazebo in the park" (Loki as me)

Thor: "Really?. Alone?"

Thor: "Loki, I hope this is not one of your tricks. If it yes, I'll put the Mljonir in your pants" (What's the meaning of that?)

Me: "Trust me, brother. Well, good luck with her. See you later"

I kissed him at the cheek. I should not do that. Oh his face turning red like a tomato. I better run fast.

Thor is such a sweet god. No wonder so many maidens fall in love with him. I'll get him. Soon or later, he'll be mine (maybe).

Okay, so where is the gazebo?


	7. Chapter 7

I'm heading to the gazebo. Um yeah I think I'm lost again. It's time for my magical compass.

Someone: "Loki, is that you?"

Okay, compass show me the way.

Someone: "LOKI!"

Hem, left. Ouch, my ear. Who's dare to pulling my ear?

Me: "Stop, it hurts" (Oh oh, mother of the boys)

Me: "Oh hi mother" (awkward)

Fringga: "You didn't do naughty thing, right?" (she's looking me suspicious)

Me: "Of course not mother, Loki is a good boy" (Smile innocence)

Fringga: "I know you are a good boy" (She smiling to me, oh that's a mother smile)

Fringga: "Do you see your brother, Thor?"

Me: "No, mother. Is there something wrong, mother?"

Fringga: "No, I just wonder where is he. Usually, he surrounded by maidens, but now, he's nowhere seen"

Me: "Oh maybe, he found a girl he liked, and dating her"

Fringga: "So, why you don't find a girl too, Loki. I bet so many maidens wants to be with you. But it seems you just cling to your big brother. You're already grown up, someday you'll have a wife and kids. I want grandchildren from both of you, each of you" (Oh Okay, I'll let Loki know later)

Me: "No problem mother. I'll find brother, now. And make a grandchild for you. I mean I tell him that you want a grandchild. Yep, I'll find him now" (I'm your future daughter in law, hehehehe)

Fringga: "No, don't disturb you brother's date. I'll go to your father. Oh yeah, Loki, don't eat too much puddings, not good for your teeth" (She kissing my forehead)

So, this is like to have a mother. Her kiss so warm. Well, my father kiss my forehead too, before I go to bed, but his kiss freeze my brain out. The kiss from the dead wooooo, like a horror movie.

So, mother, I mean Loki's mother said that I supposed not disturb her son's date….waittttt. this is a date between her sons, eih something not right.

Gezz, Loki , you're really a naughty boy.

Hey, I think I see the servant bring a plate full of puddings.

Me: "Hey, wait up. I want that puddings"

So this is me, crazy pudding girl. Well, I suppose I'll ask Loki in the next morning. I wonder what's he doing right now. I bet his doing some naughty pranks to Thor. Hey wait, isn't he suppose to be me? Oh great, can't wait for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Someone: "Milady, wake up. Breakfast ready. They waiting you at the dining hall"

Me: "Huh, father? Let me sleep longer. It's Sunday"

Someone: "This is morning so beautiful milady, you'll not want to miss it"

Huh? This voice not belong father. Where am I? I'm in a big room. Hem, oh yeah I forgot that I'm still in Asgard.

The servant: "At last you wake up milady"

The servant: "I already prepared the bath for you"

Me: "Um yah, thank you"

The servant: "If you done, please proceed to dining hall. Breakfast is serve"

Me: "Okay, it'll no take much time" (I'm still so sleepy, and I don't like to have a bath in the morning)

I'll wash only my face.

Lalala, I'm feel so hungry. She said that breakfast already served at the dining hall. can't wait for yummy foods.

So let we enter the dining hall. Oh my, they waiting for me.

Fringga: "Ah, Shiva you already come. Please sit down. You can sit next to Loki"

Me: "I'm so sorry. I'm just a sleepy head in the morning" I can feel my face turning red

I sitting next to Loki. I see Thor sitting across me. Hem, he smiling to me, n winking on me. Uh huh, is he trying to seduce me?

Okay, he keeps looking at me and playing with his tongue. I swear that he really seducing me. He giving a flirtatious smile. What happen last night?

I kicking Loki's leg.

Me: "What happen to your brother?" (I whispering to him)

He not reply my question, he just giggling. I bet he did something dirty last night.

So, right now I'm facing somewhat a horny thunder-god. Why I said horny? Oh you must see his face right now. This is quite freaking me out, cause I really don't know what happen last night. And this stupid twin brother just giggling.

Loki: "Ouch, you hurting me" (Yeah, I pinched you very hard)

Loki: "What's wrong?" (He mocking me)

Odin: " I see both of you, getting know well each other. I wonder if both of you have same hobby" (Odin looking suspicious to both of us, but I think he never realize his other son act so weird).

Me: "yeah, we are familiarizing since yesterday" (Oh Thor, now, show me a jealous face. He watching me and then Loki, and me, and then Loki)

Loki pretend there is nothing happen. He eating with silent (faintly smile). So, I better to do so, or Odin and Fringga will suspicious with us.

But how can I concentrate to eat, if this one sexy handsome and horny thunder-god flirting all the time.

Better ignore him, stuff my mouth with foods.

Loki: "Ouch, hey you did that again" (naughty twin brother)

* * *

The breakfast already done. Odin and Fringga leave the dining hall. so ,now just the three of us, I'm done so it's time to leave the room, too.

I almost reached the door, but a muscular body blocking me.

Thor: "Shiva, did you sleep well last night?" (His smile so cute)

Me: "Yes, I have a wonderful dream, too"

Thor: "Dream about me?" (exactly, NO, I dreamed about pudding)

Me: "How can I not have a dream about you?" (Ok, I'll play along with you, brother)

Thor: "Can we continue our pending business last night?" (He whispering to my ear, so close, I can feel the heat from his breath. My heart pounding so fast)

Loki: "Ehem, hello, I'm still here. But please ignore me" (I can see him, sticking out his tongue, mocking me)

Thor: " Oh, yeah. Ehm this day will be a good day. Ehm what if you go with us, We'll show you the marvelous Asgard" (His face looks like a big tomato)

Loki: "Good idea. Come on"

Me: "I love to see Asgard"

Thor: "So, it's a deal. Wait for me at the entrance. I need to change outfit first" (For what?)

Okay, so now just the two of us.

Me: "Loki, what have you done with your brother? He seems so, horny?"

Loki: "Nothing special, I just kissed, spoke sweet, touched his body"

Me: "You did that to your brother. Okay, that's awkward" (is he gay?, I remembered Fringga said that Loki always cling to Thor. Well, who not wants to be with Thor)

Loki: "Oh I forgot, I gave him a blowjob , too. Oh he really loved it. He gave sexy moans. (Ahh, I'm dropping my jaw. WHAT!)

Me: "You did that?"

Loki: "Yeah, he really has a mjolnir in his pants. Actually, he wanted more. But I stopped before it gets too far"

Thor: "So, your brother okay with that? I mean a blowjob from his brother" (Thor a gay, too?)

Loki: "I think he's okay. Well, for him you did that, not me" (Dafuq, what just you said?)

Me: "That's really explain all of his weird act. I bet you also enjoyed it"

Loki: "Uhm yes, I always want to do that to him. But he really likes you, I never seen him interested in other maiden like last night"

Me: "Yeah right, interested in me. Or you?"

Loki: "Whatever. Come on maybe he's already waiting for us"

Okay, this is getting too far, but maybe not. Well, honestly Thor's acts really interesting, somehow he's so straightforward with he's feeling. No wonder Loki loved to cling with his brother. Mjolnir in his pants, how big is that? What, you said that I'm a pervert? All of us are pervert, don't tell me that you never interest with his body especially his mjolnir.


	9. Chapter 9

So here I am, waiting for Thor at the palace entrance. Hem, what are you doing brother? Sneaking like that.

Me: "What are you doing, Loki?"

Loki: "Nothing" (yeah nothing, right. I see you hiding something in your pocket).

Loki: "Where is that big oaf? We can miss the magic carp time"

Me: "Magic what? What's that? Something good?"

Loki: "Oh yeah, that the prettiest thing in Asgard. You should see it"

Me: "Ah we can not miss it. Okay, where is he?" (damn Thor, I don't want miss a good thing)

Loki: "There he is"

I see him…. My eyes, help, my eyes burning. Oh my aeons, he looks so dazzling. No wonder he spent so much time just for changed his outfit.

Thor: "I'm sorry Shiva, I made you waiting for long" (he smiling widely, showing his perfect white teeth)

Thor: "Do you ready riding with me, my lady?" (He kissing my hand, okay please not licking my hand)

Loki: "Sorry, forgot someone here?"

Thor: "Oh hey brother, so you're here too"

Loki: "Oh no, this is just my shadow. Of course I've been here from beginning" (Loki kicking Thor's leg)

Thor: "Ouch, so childish"

Thor: "Here our horses. Shiva, you can riding with me. Don't worry, I'll not let anything bad happen to you. You'll be safe with me. Very safe" (Oh really, I feel like a little red riding hood now, riding a horse with the big bad wolf)

Me: "Why I don't get one for me?"

Loki: "Come on, we'll miss that magic carp"

Thor: "Oh we better hurry. Come on milady, here's take my hand"

Loki: "Be careful with his hands" (he's whispering on me)

Me: "Hahaha"

Okay, so I riding the horse with Thor. I sitting in front him. His one hand holding the leash, and the other hugging my waist, very tight.

His hand so big and strong. Hey, stop that you tickling me. This is the very first time for me to ride a horse like a princess, usually I ride my skeleton horse by myself. Ride very fast like a wind.

Hem, something stiff poke my butt. What is that?

Me: "Thor, do you bring a spear with you?"

Thor: "No, why?"

Me: "Ah, something poke my ass. It's not comfortable"

Thor: "Oh, sorry. That..ehm that ehmm my hammer, Mjolnir"

Me: "You never separate from your hammer, heh?" (no wonder is big and hard, so it's his Mjolnir)

Thor: "Hahaha, I'll move little backward" (he giving me an awkward laugh)

Why I get the feeling that things more than a simple Mljonir.

I'm very enjoying every scenery in Asgard. I do truly love nature, don't you?

At last we arrived at the huge pond. Loki said this pond is the place where the magic carp lived. And only one time in a day, the magic carp come to surface.

Time to get off from the horse. Thor, let go of your hands. Hey!

Me: "Shouldn't we get off from the horse, now?"

Thor: "Ehm, why so rush. You smells so good. (He hugging me more tightly)

Thor: "How about we go to other place, just the two of us, alone" (He kissing my neck, oh my aeons, how long I can handle this lust come out from him)

Brother, need help here. I'm giving a signal to Loki.

Loki: "Hey Thor, you'll crush her to death with your strength"

Thor: "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. We better get off from the horse"

At last, free from his naughty hands. The air become so hot. I wonder if he do same things with other maiden.

Well, forget about that. So where is the magic carp?

Me: "Where is it Loki? I don't see it"

Loki: "It's almost time, just wait and see"

Hey, I see something sparkle under the water. I better get near to it. Oh I can see it, it's coming. It's, what, hey, hey, (*sound effect, water splash)

What the hell going on? Someone pushed me to the water. Lucky, I'm a good swimmer. I need to go to surface. What is that, something big and shiny swimming directly to me. Oh waow, is that?

The magic carp, is so huge, and so gentle. The magic carp helping me to get out from the pond. Or maybe he just don't want me to occupied his pond.

Me: *cough "Who is the one pushed me?"

Thor: "Him" (Thor pointing to Loki)

Loki: "That's the only way to meet the magic carp. You saw it, right" (He grinning widely)

Me: "THANK YOU VERY MUCH" (I'm so angry with him)

Usually I'm the one who tease others, but now, I'm the victim. You'll pay this, brother.

I'm really wet now. Not just my hair, but also my clothes.

Thor: "Here, let me help to drying you body" (why his breath sound heavily?)

Loki looking at me with strange way. What are you looking at? He grinning with flirtatious smile. Not just him, but also Thor. Is there something wrong with me?

Oh my aeons, I just realizing that my wet clothes showing my body silhouette.

Loki: "You looks so tempting" (Oh don't say that. Don't flirt with me, brother)

I can see Thor just standing and drool. He's looking at me like a hungry big bad wolf. I feel danger here.

Thor: "Can I take you back to my room, now?" (he's approaching me)

Thor: "Can I mount you?" (now, he's hugging me tightly)

Me: "I'm not a horse" (I'm pushing him away)

Lucky, I'm good at magic. With only just one click, my hair and my clothes dried. Yep, back to normal.

Loki: "Ah should you ruining my pleasure?"

So, you like to see me in sexy condition? What a cute brother? Oh wait, I forget that you don't know we are twin. Damn you Odin.

Thor: "Maybe we should continue our journey"  
Me: "Yep, we should"

I'm approaching Thor, and whispering to him.

Me: "You can have me later" (I give him a gentle kiss on his cheek)

That big oaf, grinning widely, so happy. He's so cute. Big but cute.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so exhausted but also satisfied. Almost every inch of Asgard, I already saw. Impossible? Yep, I lied. Still many places not visited by me. I'll continue my journey tomorrow. I hope the boys still want to accompany me.

I think a hot bath will be a good idea. So, we deciding to go back to palace. Well, it's already late for dinner, so I'll pass.

Thor: "Do you still want to explore Asgard, tomorrow?"

Me: "Of course, but if you busy I can go by myself"

Thor: "No, father gave me permit, as long you staying in Asgard, I'll be your guide man"

Loki: "Don't forget me" (NEVER!)

Thor: "Don't you have anything to do, brother?"

Loki: "No, I have much a lot free time"

Me: "Okay, we arrive at the palace. I want a good hot bath"

Thor: "Want me to scrub your back?" (he teasing me)

That really tempting to try, but no thanks.

Me: "No, I prefer to do it by myself" (I'll get pregnant if I allow you to do that)

Thor: "Hey, you said I can have you tonight. We have pending business, don't you forget about that night" (he looking me like a child who want a candy)

Oh, that night, that was your brother, not me.

Me: "Maybe later, Thor. I'm really exhausted now"

Thor: "Why don't I give you a massage? I'm good at it" (Ehm, maybe I'll give it a try)

Loki grabbing his brother's hand.

Loki: "Come on big brother, you can scrub mine, and I'll scrub yours" (that's sounds pretty dangerous)

Thor: "Eh?" (Thor looking Loki from head to toe. What is he thinking?)

Thor: "Are you trying to seducing me, Loki?"

Loki: "Stupid oaf, we always did this when we just a little child. Didn't we?" (I see Loki blushing)

Me: "I think is okay, Thor. He'll be a good substitute for me, don't you think so?"

Thor: "I suppose, hey substitute for what?"

Me: "Don't know, it's up to you" (I kissing him goodbye on the cheek)

Me: "Bye boys, don't do messy things. Okay"

Loki: "Hey, why I don't get a goodbye kiss, too?"

Oh so childish, okay okay, I'll give a kiss for you, too

Me: "Here" (hey, I want to kiss only your cheek. Stop kissing my lips)

Me: "Loki stop it" (Oh my aeons, I don't want to be kiss in the lips by my twin brother)

Loki: "It taste so sweet, I want more" (Don't push me too far, or you'll sorry later)

Thor: "Hey, enough. Can I have, too?" (he's grabbing Loki's neck)

Me: "No" (damn you Loki, that's my first kiss)

Me: "I better get going"

So now, I'm leaving the boys. I wonder what will they do after this?

Okay, my today conclusions are:

1. My twin brother, somehow a gay (ehm not too sure about that), who secretly crave for his brother, Thor (definitely, YES).

2. And Thor, somehow so stupid, he don't resist Loki's flirts. Maybe he really don't mind at all.

3. I get the feeling, I'm in the middle, between them. Loki seems interested in me (damn you Odin), too, so his brother (no doubt)

4. This night will be messy for both of them. (I hope not, or maybe okay)

5. I love Thor, that stupid big oaf

Okay, this complicated stuffs not suitable for me tonight. I'm so tired. Maybe I'll pass to have a bath, too. A good sleep is better idea.

* * *

I'm dreaming as Cinderella, chased by Thor and Loki, the Asgard princes. Thor bringing a glass heel boot, and Loki bringing a glass ballerina shoe. And what for they chasing me?. That's not my shoes. I'm wearing my sport shoes. And I don't need any glass shoes, what kind of a girl love a glass shoes, you'll easily get hurt. This dreaming so stupid. Better I change the dream channel, where's my dream remote?


	11. Chapter 11

This day is the third day for me staying in Asgard. I already woke up before the maid come. Well, better take a bath, because yesterday I didn't take a single bath after I back from a little Asgard journey. Sniff, still okay actually.

Knock-knock on the door.

The maid: "Oh, you already woke up milady"

Me: "Yeah, I'm just want to take a bath now"

The maid: "I see, let me prepare your dress for today, which one do you want to wear it, milady?"

Me: "I'll not wear a fancy dress today, just take my shirt with mickey mouse picture on it, and the black trouser"

The maid: "Mickey mouse? What is that milady?" (she seems confusing)

Me: "Just give me the pink shirt"

The maid: "Pink? Which one milady, the mickey is pink?" (Okay, I get it that Asgard not know about pink color)

Me: "It's okay, I'll take the shirt by myself later"

The maid: "I'm really sorry, milady. Well, the breakfast already served at the dining hall"

Me: "Okay, I'll be there soon"

Hem, you asking me why I have a mickey mouse shirt? I didn't steal it. I bought in Disneyland. Surprise! Yep, I already visited your Migard, once upon a time in December. You know what, the Donald duck shirt is my favorite one.

How can I go to Migard? Using Bifrost? No, how can I use the Bifrost, that Biforst stuff only be in Asgard. No, there is no such thing in Nelfheim. You really want to know ? Well, that's A BIG SECRET!

Okay, I finish my bath, so it's the time to have a good breakfast.

Hem, I smells yummy foods.

Okay, they waiting for me, again. I hope not too long this time.

Fringga: "Ah Shiva, I see you wake up earlier today. Did you slept well last night?"

Me: "Yes, aunty. I have a beautiful dream too (what a joke)"

I'm taking a sit next to Loki. And I realizing some weird behaviors from the boys.

Loki looking Thor in somewhat flirty way. And Thor just coughing hard.

Odin:" Are you not well, my son?"

Thor: "I'm just fine, father"

Thor looking at me, and winking on me. And then he's coughing again when he see Loki playing with his tongue.

Loki seems uncomfortable with his butt. He's just moving, searching better position.

Me: "What's wrong with your butt?" (I'm looking his ass now)

Loki: "Just a little bit hurt. Don't ask me now, I'll tell you later"

Loki: "Look at that big oaf. Turning red like a tomato" (Loki giggling softly)

Why I get the feeling, this two boys did something dirty last night. But I'm very curious right now.

What? You want to know too? Well, should I continue my babbles about this situation? I mean they will get angry me if they know I spill their dirty secret. If they know, but if they not, I think is okay. Hem, I'm in dilemma now.

Bah, who cares about that!

Loki "Are you okay? Why you always mumble?" (He's looking with me suspicious. Oh he better not know about my babbles, or he will get very mad at me)

Me: "I'm okay, no problem at all"

I'm looking closely my twin brother, now. I realize that he's really handsome, with black hair, white pale skin, seems so gloomy. I think he's suitable live in Nelfhiem. So, looking at him, now, somehow I know this is me if I turn to a man. If my brother very handsome, so it makes me so pretty, too. Don't you think so? No? Heh, why? My looks so clumsy? Hey, I'm not kind of girl who like to put big effort to looks dazzling. Shiny dress, make up, feminine...all of that not my stuffs. This is the real me, shirt and trouser (sometimes I wear a short pants).

Odin: "You wearing something interesting today, Shiva"

Me: " What? you means this shirt?'

Odin: "Yes, I never seen clothes like that. Where do you get it?"

Me: "Ehm, disneyland in Migard"

Odin: "Migard? So you already known that place"

Me: "Yeah, papa took me for a family vacation last year"

Me: "That realm quite interesting, but also reeks"

Thor: "What is about disneyland thing?"

Me: "That a fun place belong to Migard, maybe someday you, me and Loki can go there"

Thor: "Really? Father, can we?"

Odin: "Thor, that place just for kids" (Hahaha, I can't imagine, Thor the thunder-god, ride a carousel. Worth it to try)

* * *

Okay, the breakfast done.

I'm grabbing Loki's arm

Me: "So what is your story now?"

Loki: "Let's go to my room. more private there" (he's dragging me to his room)

Hem, so this is a boy room. I imagined messy and untidy, but it looks very clean and tidy, I see a lot of books)

Me: "Quite a room. You like read books, I see"

Loki: "Yep, one of my hobby"

Me: "So, tell me what happen last night. I really want to know"

Loki: "Well, how I suppose to tell?"

Loki moving closely to me. and whispering on my ear

Loki: "I let him to mount me" (mount? did you play horsie with your brother?)

Me: "Define mount"

Loki: "Are you stupid or what? He fucked me, okay" (Why I don't surprise at all?)

Me: "Okay, so what it feels like? and how can?"

Loki: "Quite hurt at the first time, but after few moves it getting better" (Loki grinning)

Me: "What tricks you played?"

Loki: "Well, you know, after we got back from the journey, he's already in horny condition. He tried to get you, but failed. So, just a few good moves from me at the bath, he couldn't hold anymore"

Loki: "I just said that I'm okay if he wanted to release his lust to me. Actually, he little bit resisted, but I said to him that I'll help him to get you for the next day" (Huh?)

Me: "Get me?"

Loki: "Yap, I assured him, that next time you'll be take my place"

Me: "Oh Loki, don't promise something like that to him"

Loki: "Why? Don't you like him, too?"

Me: "Yes, I do" (Who can resist Thor)

Me: "So he's really took you last night?"

Loki: "Yep, he fucked me so hard. We took more than two rounds. That's why my butt so hurt." (Loki smirking happy)

Loki: "It's been a while from the last time I saw him naked. His private thing, really gotten bigger. What I can say, he's the true holder of Mljonir"

Loki: "I almost lost my breath, when he pushed his Mljonir into my butt"

Loki: "Last night was the best night in my life" (Loki laughing happy)

Me: "Well, I'm little bit happy for you. Well, not suppose to be like that" (seeing him happy, make me happy too. Am I wrong?)

Loki: "Hey Shiva. I don't mind to share my brother with you. You can have him, too"

Loki: "Maybe we can do it together" (He's giving me mischievous smile)

Loki stroking my hair with his long fingers

Loki: "I love your long smooth hair. It's smells so good" (He's sniffing my hair, lucky I decided to wash it this morning)

Me: "So, are we going out again this morning?" (I need to distract my mind)

Loki: "Hem, why? Can't wait to see Thor, heh?"

Loki: "How about me? You know Shiva, I like you too, beside my stupid brother" (Aha, this is what I'm afraid of)

Loki never know about the truth behind our relationship. I really want to tell him, but I wonder if it will hurt him. DAMN YOU ODIN. Oh my aeons, the situation getting dangerous.

Loki: "What if I get you first before Thor? You know why I like you? You looks different from other maidens, you looks simple, natural and somewhat mischief just like me. Say that I'm a bit narcissistic, so I prefer a woman who looks just like me, You!"

Me: "We can't have a love relationship, No Loki" (I moving away from him)

Loki grabbing my arm, and pushing me to his bed.

Loki: "Why not? I'm not good for you. You more prefer Thor than me, right? Everyone always do that. Thor, Thor, always Thor in their eyes, not me" (He squeezing my arm, he looks mad)

What's wrong with my twin brother? He seems so hurt inside. Oh Odin, keep the secret, not always a good decision.

What I should do now? I don't like to see him so sad. Well, I'll try my best to make him calm.

Me: "I like you, too, Loki. Why you think that everyone only see your brother?. I bet so many maidens wants to get laid by you. Look at you, handsome, tall, clever, and you're the prince of Asgard. Who doesn't want to be your woman?"

Loki: "I want you" (Ah...I'm speechless)

His kissing my lips so gentle. This is my second kiss.

Me: "How about your brother, you love him, right? So why me? It seems your brother okay with you, too"

Loki: "I want you, both" (Okay, you're such a greedy boy)

I must stop him right away. Hey, don't touching me there. That's my sensitive area and also very private.

Me: "Loki, if you like me, please do respect me" (I'm yelling so hard)

Now, I'm standing and I'm so angry. I see him little bit shocked.

Loki: "I'm really sorry. I'm just jealous. I'll hold my self"

Me: "Come on, Loki. You need a fresh air. accompany me for other journey, okay?" (I kissing him on the cheek)

We need to get out from this room, as soon as possible, before he change his mind.

This incident make me want to leave Asgard quickly. But somehow, I don't want to leave this stupid twin brother. I get a bad feeling for him. Maybe invite him to Nelfheim is a good idea.

Me: "Hey, Loki. Why don't you ask your father to give permit for you?"

Loki: "Permit? to marry you?" (That's a stupid question. Odin will not want his son marry his twin sister)

Me: "No, stupid. Permit to visit Nelfheim. You'll love to go there. I can show you many good places. It really different from Asgard. Not just the people, but also the animal. And we can play PLAYSTATION"

Me: "My father will love to see you, too. But I'm warning you, prepare your heart when you meet him. He's little bit scary"

Loki: "Maybe I can ask him to marry you?"

Loki: "Ouch, I'm just kidding. Oh man, that's really hurt. (I smacked his head, very hard. I hope his mind will be clear)

Me: "I will introduce you to Mars"

Loki: "Who is Mars? You're boyfriend?" (I see jealousy in his eyes)

Me: "Mars is my skeleton horse. I bet you never ride a skeleton horse before" (I grinning widely)

Loki: "Waow, I must try that. I better ask father as soon as possible" (I'm glad seeing his happy now)

Me: "Yeah, but first I want continue my Asgard journey today"

Me: "Ouch, Hey why you do that? Hey stupid, wait, oh I'll kick your ass"

He's running after slapped my butt. Oh Loki, if just you not my twin brother.

So, what do you think about this situation? This is getting crazy. Well, I hope there's nothing bad happen to him. Don't ask me about PLAYSTATION.


	12. Chapter 12

I hope today little journey can make Loki forget about what happen before. So do I.

I see Thor already waited for me at the palace entrance. His face so red like a tomato, oh yeah Loki standing next to him, whispering something.

Thor glancing to Loki, exactly like a hungry lion. I can see his muscle twitching, like he must hold his lust, maybe?

I'm really not sure, go with them today is a good idea. I'll stuck between two horny god. Okay, maybe I'll pass for today. Better I sneaking for good.

Thor: "Shiva, there you are. Hey, where are you going?" (Damn, too late)

Me: "I'm not feeling well, maybe I'll pass this time" (fake cough)

Loki: "Since when you become a bad liar" (He smirking sinister)

Thor: "Are you sure feeling not well? You looks okay to me"

Me: "Okay, okay. We better get going. But today, I want my own horse"

Thor: "No way, I want you to ride with me" (He immediately objected)

Loki: "What if you ride with me today?" (he smiling with a flirt smile)

Okay, two choices, not one is good. One is horny thunder-god, and the other is horny mischief-god. Maybe I need to enforce my will this time.

Me: "I can't believe there is no a good horse in Asgard. If I know that, I'll bring my skeleton horse with me"

Thor: "Hey, who said that? Asgard's horses are the best"

Me: "So? Why I don't see any horses, except that two horses" (I'm pointing at Thor's and Loki's horses)

Thor: "Guard, bring the best horse you get!" (Oh he bite my bait)

Loki: "Great, Thor!. You fell on her trap. It was just her excuse" (Loki pinching his brother arm)

Thor: "Ouch, not fair Shiva" (thanks aeons, this thunder-god quite stupid)

Guard: "Here is the best horse we have my prince, his name is Ares"

Oh my aeons, that the prettiest horse I ever seen. Big, strong, and pure black. I have a good feeling that this horse can run like a wind. I cannot wait anymore.

Me: "Your name is Ares, what a beautiful name. You are the best horse I ever seen, of course my Mars still the best. But I can't compare you both" (Can I take this horse back to my realm? I want it so much)

Loki: "What's wrong? Suddenly you looks inflame when you see this horse" (ehem, I just love horses, you know. But please, don't use that word)

Loki: "Do you want me to mount you tonight?" (He's whispering me really softly, but I can hear it clearly)

Thor: "You love horses?" (Thor asking me so passionate)

Me: "Can we go now?" (Back to reality, boys)

Thor: "Oh, okay. Can we back early today?"

Me: "Why?"

Thor: "So you'll not too exhausted tonight. So, I can have you tonight" (Thor blushing)

Loki: "Can you handle both of us?" (WHAT!)

Loki, once again you say that I'll turn you to a frog. I can't focus with my mind now. Come on, someone give me a good idea, any solution, please. I'm the lady of mischief, now become a donkey.

Me: "Whatever! Please, can we go now? Our horses looks bored" (I'll think a good solution along my journey)

My horse is the best. He really can run like a wind. Bye boys, just meet me at the entrance again. OKAY.

* * *

At last, I'm back to the palace. Alone, hehehe. I decided to leave the boys.

So, now I back to my room and have a hot bath, for sure.

I'm walking, not see any presence from the boys. I'm save for now.

Someone: "Planning to escape, hem?" (Damn, I know this voice)

Me: "I see you already back, too" (Loki standing behind me)

Me: "Well, I want to have a bath now. After that, I want a good dinner"

I'm walking away. Fast. Not again. He's grabbing my arm again. This man has a fast hand.

Loki: "I have a surprise for you"

Me: "What kind of surprise?"

Loki: "If I tell you, it's not a surprise anymore" (He's grinning)

Me: "But I need a bath, now" (he's sounds really fishy)

Loki hugging me and sniffing my body. Is he a dog?

Loki: "I don't think you need a bath. You still smells nice. Come on, follow me"

He's dragging me along with him. Holding my hand tightly.

Loki: "I want you to close your eyes, or you'll ruin my surprise"

Close my eyes? Should I? Suspicious! Fishy!

Loki putting his hands onto my eyes.

Me: "Hey, I can't see anything"

Loki: "Just walking, ok"

Where's you will take me, brother? This a bad feeling I have now. If you're not my twin brother, I already kick your balls for sure. Can I?

I smell something nice, a flower or a soap? Not sure, but it's smells good. And I can feel warm air, moist like a fog.

Loki: "Surprise!" (He withdrawing his hands from my eyes)

What is that? I see a silhouette behind the thick fog. Wait, is this a bathroom? Thor? A naked Thor?

Gezz, Loki, how dare you brought me to this place and showing me your naked brother? I...better leave.

Hem, wait. Waow, Thor really have a great body. His wet blonde hair, and wet body. No' wait! Why I getting aroused? Okay, I admit it, I never see such a marvelous body in my realm. Dead people VS Thunder-God? Yeah, right!.

Loki: "Like my surprise? Well, there is more. Just wait here and see"

Loki entering the bathroom.

Thor: "Wow, what are you doing, Loki? I'm getting a bath now. Can you wait outside?" (Thor sounds really surprising)

Loki: "Oh brother, why you getting ashamed?" (Loki touching his brother chest)

Thor: "Hey, don't touch me like that. Stop seducing me, brother" (Loki still continue touching the other part of his brother body)

Loki: "I know you like it. I can see your Mjolnir getting harden"

Loki touching Thor's big thing (I can't see it clearly, just the shadow, but that enough to show how big is Thor's Mjolnir)

Thor: "Oh, Loki" (Thor moaning loudly)

Okay. This is crazy. Am I watching a porn movie? I can feel my body getting weird too.

No, I can't watch it anymore. I Just need to close my eyes. Oh my aeons, I can't close my ears. I can hear their moaning and groaning. They getting hard sex, God mode on. I wonder if Odin know this forbidden act from his sons.

I can feel my sensitive area getting wet too. Their sounds occupied my minds.

Loki: "Harder, fuck me harder. Faster, I can't Hold it anymore"

Thor: "You really love my Mjolnir" (Thor breathing heavily)

and then both of them screaming, satisfied. Now, let me die in peace.

I just sitting like a fool outside the bathroom. This is beyond my experiences. I get a double headache.

Loki: "Do you like the show?" (suddenly he's whispering on my ear)

I'm really speechless. I know that my face turn red like a tomato, I'm really angry but also aroused.

Thor: "Oh Shiva. Since when you been outside my bathroom?" (Thor shocking to see me)

Loki: "Since the beginning, Thor. She's so pervert"

Damn you, Loki. You trapped me. Well, Actually it's really a big surprise, that I don't want.

I'm standing. Huff, I need to calm down. Show no emotion.

Me: " Thank you for the porn show today, very entertaining. I better go now" (I'm sweating and breathing so hard, my heart pounding really fast)

Thor: "Shiva" (Oh my aeons, he's hugging me from behind, with naked and sweat condition. I can feel his warm breath on my neck)

I can feel something hard poke my butt. Now I realize what the big thing poked me that day. He honest, when he said that his MJOLNIR.

Thor: "Please stay. I want you so bad" (Didn't you just done sex with Loki? Still want me?)

Loki: "You can have both of us, brother" (Eikkkkk, Loki stop hugging me, too)

Oh my aeons, right now I'm standing between two horny and naked god. One of them is actually my twin brother. But now, both of them kissing me on the neck. No, Loki and No, Thor.

Me: "Stop it you two" (I'm pushing them with all my strength)

Loki standing naked in front of me. I'm giving him angry look. But somehow, okay this boy has a good body too, different from Thor, more slender but not slenderman (horror, I know one), white pale skin, and uh oh I think he has another Mjolnir too. No, this is very wrong, why I'm getting interested in my own brother.

This is the first time I feel so scared, so helpless, somehow I want it too. I love Thor, also (Okay, this is super wrong) Loki. But my conscious say that I can't lose my virginity today. Ehm yeah I'm still virgin. Oh you know, I never have any boyfriend, a lived one.

What should I do now? Headache...

Loki: "Stop mumbling" (he's kissing me on my lips, and hugging me tightly again)

Thor: "Hey, not fair. I want to kiss her, too" (Thor hugging me again from behind)

Loki: "You can kiss me, brother"

And then they kissing each other,with me, between them. I feel their Mjolnir, poking my ass and also my sensitive area. Lucky, I still wearing my trouser. If not, I'm not sure what will happen.

Someone help me here. I need to get rid of this two horny god, before it's getting to far.

Wow, Thor, what are you doing?. No, no, don't bring me to your bed.

Me: "Thor, put me down, will you?"

Thor: "No, I want you this very minute" (his eyes full with lust)

Loki: "Hey, don't forget about me. I want you brother, also her" (Loki grinning widely)

Thor: "Her? you want her too?" (I can see Thor objected right away)

Loki: "Yes!" (Loki giving sharp look to Thor)

What is going one here? They discuss about who can take me first, hey I'm not a meat. Hello, can I have my own opinion?

Loki: "Okay, you can go first. But after that, she's mine" (No, I'm not)

You want to know what I feel right now? I feel like a little white mouse, standing at the corner, with two snakes glaring and they want to swallow me. Yeap, that's the feeling I have now.

Hey, whose hand dare to touch my chest? Thor trying to open my shirt.

Loki: "Why you taking so long Thor? Let me do it with my magic" (What? Oh shit Loki, you dispel my clothes)

Now, my delicate white skin exposing to them. I'm still wearing my underpants, but no bra. I covered my breast with my hands.

Thor: "You're so beautiful, Shiva. You really looks like Loki, but in female version" (of course, we are twin, damn you)

Loki: "I can't hold it anymore. Just do it Thor. Or I'll take her from you" (Loki holding my hands and squeezing hard)

Thor moving his face close to my chest. he's groping my breast.

Me: "Aahh" (I'm moaning)

No, this is crazy, really crazy. I need to stop them, before they'll rape me for sure. And I don't want my twin brother take a part with that.

So, this is what I must to do. I'm really good with magic, you know. No one know, the truth is I'm a powerful witch, except my papa of course. What I need to do is reading some spells.

Me: "eld hórnya Gedwëy (elvish language)..emmmm) (Loki stop kissing me)

Loki now, kissing my body. Thor is taking him on the back. They starting to moan and groan again. Loki still kissing and groping me. He's squeezing my breast with gentle. I'm starting to moan too. Shit, I need to complete my spell.

Me: "eld hórnya Gedwëy könungr laufsbläd" (It's done)

*Blast sound effect

Me: "Who is dare to to touch me?" (I'm speaking with different voice, scary one, just to scare the boys)

I see they really shocked, good.

Thor: "What is going on? Shiva?"

Me: "I'm Maela, the guardian of light"

Loki: "Don't play a trick with me, Shiva" (Loki trying to stand, but I deciding to give him a little punishment)

So, I giving him a more blast, and he falling to the ground again. Loki panting hardly, he's spilling bloods.

Me: "Who dare to wake me from my slumber?"

Thor: "I'm Thor OdinSon, The Thunder-God"

Me: "Naked God? Are you insulting me?" (Oh Loki, I didn't mean to hurt you so bad)

Thor: "I'm so sorry. I just..we just" (Thor trying to get a good excuse)

Me: "Shiva is my precious. I can't let anyone hurt her. So If both of you still want to live longer, better stop all your stupid acts" (This is the best I can do)

Thor: "Okay, I don't want to hurt her. I love Shiva very much. I just want to be with here"

Thor helping Loki. Loki seems really mad, but he not dare to speak. I hope I don't hurt him too much.

Me: "If you love her, both of you, please respect her. She's not a girl that you can mount as your wish. She is the princess of Nelfheim. If you want her, marry her not rape her. Both of you are the prince of Asgard, not a mere beast"

I think it's over. The boys seems scared. I forget, my clothes still missing, better use my magic again. Okay, back to Shiva.

Me: "What is happening?" (fake confuse)

Thor: "Shiva, are you okay?"

Me: "Yeah, oh Thor, put your clothes on. You, too, Loki"

Me: "Your father will very angry if he see this situation"

Loki: "This isn't over yet, Shiva. I always get what I want" (Oh my aeons, this boy never give up. He still insist to have me. Maybe it's better for me to kill him, my twin brother)

Me: "But I always do what I want, too" (me versus Loki)

I'm walking to the boys.

Thor: "Ouch, what, Why?"

Loki: "Ouch, damn you Shiva"

Yep, I gave both of them, the hardest slaps from me. Oh yes, It'll leave bruise marks on them, I'm pretty sure.

It's over, at least for today. I'm planning to go home tomorrow morning. Enough for me for stays in Asgard. I'm watching Loki closely, I hope he don't do stupid things after I leave this place.

Me: "Loki"

Loki: "What?"

Me: "I just want you to remember, that whatever will happen someday, I'll always love you"

Thor: "Hey, what about me?"

Me: "I'll wait both of you in Nelfheim"

Okay, It's time to get a good sleep. Tomorrow, I'll go home for sure. Well, so it means that my babbles end here. Maybe I'll continue someday. I hope the boys visit me in Nelfheim. My papa will glad to see them. But I wonder if they can survive to stay in Nelfheim.


End file.
